


The Cat and the Bat

by Quinns_Clown



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinns_Clown/pseuds/Quinns_Clown
Summary: Batgirl gets a little too confident and Catwoman's just a little bored. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's 6 am, I haven't slept in a solid 24 hours, can you guess what that means?
> 
> Yep, I wrote a fic.
> 
> This is pretty much just because I couldn't sleep and I decided I wanted to play around with an odd pair. Again.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy.

Batgirl stares blankly over the empty, or mostly empty at least, city streets she'd come to know so well. She rested her chin on her hand as she leaned over the ledge. She was patrolling, or at least that's what she told Batman.

There wasn't much to look out for. The criminals out this early were the morons who thought the Bats would still be sleeping. Those were the ones Barbara never cared to take on, the ones that robbed department stores and gas stations for a quick buck. The ones she would report to the police if she just happened upon one, but never really went out of her way to stop them. It wasn't like they were any real threat anyway. A good number of them were completely unarmed and those that were, never had what it took to pull the trigger.

Barb quickly pulled herself from her thoughts as a dark figure swept across the sky, almost as if it were trying to get her attention. There were only a couple of people that could be, and it just didn't scream Bat. Rather than fumble with binoculars to try and identify the figure, Babs just took to pursuing them, quietly and from afar.

She landed on a rooftop across from the one she watched the other being land on. She kept her eyes on the figure as it crouched down for a few moments before it seemingly disappeared. Barbara quickly closed the gap, examining the rooftop thoroughly. There was a large skylight with a perfectly cut hole, just the right size for a very slim woman to fit through and Barb feared she knew exactly who that was.

Batgirl took to the shadows, hiding, waiting. It was the perfect game of cat and mouse, except the cat was actually a Bat. Only a few short minutes passed before Batgirl was no longer alone, joined again by the not so mysterious, mystery woman she'd been waiting for.

Selina looked around the night sky for a second, no sign of any interference, this was almost too easy. She started toward the edge of the rooftop before she felt a thin arm wrap around her shoulders. She knew immediately that it wasn't Batman. She was a bit surprised to feel the obviously smaller woman pick her up and start to flip her over. She pressed the toe of her boots into the younger woman's body before kicking off of her, flipping out of her grasp.

Barbara stumbled for a second before she recovered and immediately moved into a defensive stance. She wasn't planning for Selina to be prepared for this and that's where she made her first mistake.

Selina looked the younger, smaller, female over quickly. "So, what? Is the big bad Bat too busy for me? Decided to send sidekick number two?" Her voice took on an obviously mocking tone.

"He figured I could take you on my own." Barbara kept up her defense, even as Selina seemed to lack any interest in fighting.

"His mistake, really." Catwoman replied coldly as she flipped up onto her hands, wrapped her legs around Batgirl's waist and twisted, dropping her to the ground. "You're definitely not ready to handle me."

The two women wrestled for a bit, both taken back a bit by the other's persistence and skill. Barb was surprised Selina could hold her own so well, considering she mostly just flirted her way out of punishment and Selina was amazed at how well Barbara managed to eescape her grasp and nearly pin her down.

It wasn't long before Selina grew tired of this silly game. It was clear that she had to put an end to it or they'd probably keep going until one of them had exhausted themselves, which would take too long. She quickly pinned Batgirl down on her back, straddled her, and forced her arms up above her head. She stared down at the younger girl for a second, listening to the obviously tiring breaths for a second.

Barbara wiggled and struggled underneath the other woman, undoubtedly surprised by her strength. She tried her absolute hardest to break free of the other's grasp, right up until she felt something press against her lips. Her eyes widened as her body fell still from shock as she realized she was being kissed. A million thoughts ran through her mind as she tried to evaluate the situation and think of a logical way to escape, but none came to mind.

Selina deepened the kiss after a second, a touch surprised when she felt the younger woman kiss back. She was used to kissing her way out of Batman's hold, and she'd more than flirted with Ivy and Harley more than once for her own personal gain, but she never actually thought she'd be able to use her charm to escape from Batgirl.

Barbara panted a bit as Lina separated their lips, she was going to try to form an argumentative sentence but was silenced immediately by Catwoman's tongue invading her mouth. She made a few muffled complaints before she let her eyes roll shut and gave in, letting her tongue dance and wrestle against Selina's. It was slowly becoming more obvious why she'd never actually been apprehended for her various crimes, she was quite skilled.

Taking advantage of the newly distracted Batgirl, Selina moved her arms so she could hold both of her wrists in one hand before sliding her hand down the younger female's body, giving her breast a good squeeze, earning a moan from the smaller girl, before continuing down to the bright yellow utility belt.

The all too familiar clicking sound of handcuffs followed by the tight steel rings around her wrists, ripped Barbara from her moment of unfathomable pleasure. Her usually cool blue eyes stared up at the Cat who had long since broken away from the young woman's mouth. A quick jerk on the cuffs revealed that Barbara had been cuffed to a conveniently place pipe that really had no business being there. She watched, dumbfounded, as Selina stood up and checked on the rather large, and definitely expensive, gem in her pouch.

A loud purr was pulled from her lips, which were pulled up in a victorious smirk, as she tucked the jewel away and started to walk toward the edge of the roof, again. "W-wait! You can't do this!" Barbara shouted out, in the least composed way possible.

Selina turned back to Batgirl for a second. "See what happens when a little Bat gets tangled up with a Cat? I told you, you weren't ready." Selina smiled wickedly as she pulled her goggles down over her eyes. "We should do this again some time." She blew a kiss to Barbara before she jumped off the building, disappearing in the night.

Barbara gave a defeated sigh and pulled herself up a bit closer to her hands, so she could reach her commlink. She gave herself a second to try and compose herself before she clicked it on. "Hey, Bruce, I need a hand..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello. I am delivering a second chapter to this. It will likely turn into a trilogy. So there's that to look forward to. Might not happen for a while though. But for now, I hope you enjoy chapter two!

Batgirl huffed a sigh as she leaned against the ledge of the Ace Chemicals tower. She could overlook most of the city from here, it was the perfect vantage point. She walked around to another side of the building, overlooking the museum. It had just gotten a new exhibit, and Bruce wanted extra focus on the building.

It was quiet, as it had been all week, maybe even quieter. Yeah, it was suspicious, but no more so than the rest of Gotham. Or so Batgirl thought, right up until she saw the slightest movement down in the window. Something that would usually just be passed off as the night watchman, but he usually had a flashlight with him. Whoever it was in the museum wasn't the watchman.

Batgirl quickly closed the distance between the tower and the museum, landing casually and silently on the other roof. She looked around the roof for any obvious signs of a break in. Aside from a panel of the large skylight window having been a little out of place, there were none. However, that one put of place panel was just too suspicious.

Barb quickly moved the panel aside and silently dropped into the building. It was strange that in order to stop a break in, she had to break in herself, but that's just what came with the title vigilante.

She moved around the almost completely pitch black building as silently as she could. There were no signs anybody had actually broken in, and she hoped it would stay that way, no reason for her to get shot by a mistaken night guard that didn't deserve to have a gun.

Once she cleared the building, she made a quick exit through the same panel she slid in through.

She pulled herself up to the sight of the all too familiar leather boots that hugged those beautifully sculpted legs. A quick sigh cut out of her lips as she climbed out of the building completely.

"I thought I heard somebody else in there." Selina's sultry voice purred out. Of course she was calm and comfoetable with this, she didn't get stuck handcuffed to a building for an hour last time the two spoke.

"I assume you didn't just stop by to learn about the dinosaurs." Batgirl seemed completely uninterested in having this conversation. "There's only one ways this will end."

"Oh, so you are going to let me go. So sweet of you." Catwoman turned her back to the younger woman and started toward the edge of the building.

"W-wait, no!" Barbara tried to sound less like she was completely unprepared for this. Tried.

Selina smirked slightly and turned back to the girl, gently cupping her chin. "So you had something else in mind? Not that I'm completely surprised. I've been thinking about that night too." She lightly 'scratched' Batgirl's chin as you would a cat.

Barbara could feel her cheeks flush and couldn't be more relieved that her mask covered her cheeks fully. "Well, no..." she leaned into Catwoman's hand, not necessarily on purpose. "I was thinking more li-" She was cut short, again, by Selina's incredibly soft lips against her own. She groaned slightly in complaint, but that was about all she could do.

Selina chuckled slightly and slowly pushed her tongue into the smaller girl's mouth, running over the different surfaces of her mouth before she stopped the kiss, pulling away slightly.

Batgirl was almost in a dazed state, it was ridiculous how quickly she melted into Selina's touch. She blinked a couple of times before she looked deeply into Catwoman's wild green eyes. She was so beautiful. Barbara pressed her hand to Selina's cheek before pulling her into a kiss of her own.

Lina was slightly surprised to feel Babs kiss her, but she wasn't complaining. She really did mean it when she said she'd been thinking about their last encounter a lot. Which was strange considering she almost never gave a second thought to her "victims".

A few seconds pass before Catwoman was met with the same fate Batgirl had been just a few nights before. She had been backed up against a wall and handcuffed to a pipe.

Barbara smirked victoriously as she backed away a step. "I guess you were the one unprepared tonight." She started to dig through Selina's pouch, pulling out a few priceless gems and earning a disgusted scowl from the older woman. "I'll just be putting these back, be a good kitty and stay here until I get back." Barb teased her slightly and turned toward the skylight, getting ready to drop back down into the museum.

She was about two steps away from the open panel when she hears her cuffs drop and hit the roof. She barely managed to turn her head towards Selina before she was met with a fate more terrifying than having to tell Batman she was handcuffed to a roof. Selina was pouncing in full attack mode, she looked like a hungry lioness about to rip open her prey. It was terrifying and somehow stunning at the same time.

Selina landed on the girl, knocking them both down to the roof and causing the gems to slip from Batgirl's grasp and skid across the roof.

Barbara tried to get into a better position than beneath the larger and likely stronger woman. She only managed to get up on her hands and knees in a very spread out manner that actually only put her about a foot of the roof. She gasped and groaned as she felt the older woman reposition herself.

Catwoman pressed against Batgirl's backside, her body less than an inch above the smaller one beneath her. She pressed a leg in between Barbara's and wrapped one of her arms around the younger girl's waist. She squeezed Batgirl's breast in her hand, leaning down and biting her neck slightly.

Batgirl let out a few loud groans and complaints, but mostly failed to create any kind of actually solid arguments or attempts to get away from her. "Ah! S-stop!" She tried.

Selina chuckled again. "No way, sweetheart. You don't get to just take what's mine and get away with it. Not even Batman tries that." Selina's voice was almost a growl but it quickly turned back into a velvety purr as she slid her hand down to the crotch of Batgirl suit, rubbing her through the thin, skin tight material. "Besides, you don't really want me to stop."

Damn it, Selina was right. Like she normally seemed to be. Barbara gasped and tried her hardest to press her legs together but to no avail, Selina still had her leg wedged in between hers, keeping them spread. Batgirl's gloved hand came to rest over Catwoman's. It was almost terrifying to think of those razor sharp claws and how easily she could be mutilated, and yet it hardly seemed like Selina even wanted to try and hurt her. Well, beyond the not so gentle bites.

Barbara groaned again as Selina bit her shoulder and applied just a bit more pressure under her fingers. "Mn, Kitty~" Barbara moaned softly as she quit trying to fight the older woman. Selina obviously knew what she was doing and she didn't seem at all interested in hurting the younger woman.

Selina wasn't sure when Batgirl decjdes Kitty would be her "pet name" but she wasn't really going to complain. It wasn't the worst thing she'd ever been called and Batgirl wasn't the first person to call her Kitty either. "What's that? The little Bat's all pent up and needs me to help her find release?" Selina was obviously mocking the poor girl, but it went almost seemingly without notice. "Too bad."

Selina pulled away from the younger girl and immediately gathered her jewels again. "Maybe on our third date." Selina winked coyly and quickly left the rooftop and the less than satisfied Bat behind.

Barbara grumbled to herself and tried so hard to regain her composure, not at all worried about chasing after Selina. She was convinced this was the last time this would happen, she'd get Selina, next time.


End file.
